


Glow

by Kurisuta



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Mizuno Ami, BAMF Ron Weasley, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Sailor Moon Crossovers, Sailor Senshi Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Upon meeting Genius Girl Ami, Ron finds that he fancies her. She was gorgeous, smart and the perfect date to the Yule Ball!
Relationships: Ron Weasley/Mizuno Ami
Kudos: 1





	Glow

Ron was headed to class. It was History of Magic with Ravenclaw. He bumped into a dark haired girl with glasses on.

“Oh hello.” She had a serious but cheerful voice. And she was really pretty. “I’m Ami Mizuno. Fourth Year just like you. Top of my class! I want to be a Healer when I grow up so I study hard.”

“R-Ron Weasley.” He stammered.

She took the seat next to him. Like Hermione she seemed immune to Professor Binns, and listened and took notes with rapt attention.

So this was the genius girl Hermione went on and on a about.

There was something about Ami. Like a glow Ron couldn’t see. Her magic was special.

Maybe he just fancied her, but he wanted to know more about genius girl Ami Mizuno.

Maybe he’d ask her to the Yule Ball!


End file.
